FF8Sailor Moon Crossover
by NaughtyAngel13
Summary: A new evil has threatened the world and only a select few will be able to stop her....
1. Crossover Part 1

Balamb Garden, home of the best trained warriors known solely as: SeeDs. After the sorceress attacks, Squall and Rinoa are planning to get married; Selphie and Irvine have already gotten married; Quistis received her instructor's license back; Zell has been dating the library girl known as Alicia; Seifer is a student once again and has changed his evil ways; Edea is back at Garden to train the new recruits; and Cid has turned over the director of Garden over to Squall.  
  
But, there isn't going to be any peace on earth. A new evil has been born. She is a sorceress bent on destroying like the other Sorceress' that have done the same thing before her. Her name is Sorceress Galaxia.  
  
Meanwhile, in Tokyo, five young girls are at a meeting at Raye's temple. Raye, the goddess of fire, is known as Sailor Mars; Serena, known as the leader, is known as Sailor Moon; Amy, the brains of the group, is known as Sailor Mercury; Mina, the love goddess, is known as Sailor Venus; Lita, the most powerful of the group, is known as Sailor Jupiter.  
  
The SeeDs and the Sailor Scouts are just to be introduced to each other. They will need each others help to destroy Sorceress Galaxia.  
  
Balamb Garden  
  
Rinoa was in the cafeteria going over a wedding book; getting everything ready for her wedding with Squall. Quistis was with her, grading papers. Selphie burst in; her face radiant with joy (as always). Irvine was behind her, trying to keep up with her speed.  
  
Zell entered, hand in hand with Alicia. Seifer came in after Zell, holding weapons and armor. Squall was the last one to enter. He went over to where Rinoa was and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and went back to studying the big book.  
  
Quistis finished grading the papers and leaned back in her chair. "You know, it's the weekend. We could go somewhere." she said after a while.  
  
The others looked at her with amazement. "It is the weekend," Selphie said, "but Rinoa needs all the time she has to plan the wedding."  
  
"I guess you're right." Quistis said straightening up.  
  
"How is the planning going anyway?" Squall asked his fiancee while playfully twisting her raven hair.  
  
"It's going very well," said Rinoa, "I already ordered the flowers, reserved the church and figured out the bridesmaids. All you need to do is pick the best man."  
  
Squall groaned. Picking wasn't his best talent. Every male in the room was his friend and he couldn't choose. "First tell me who the bridesmaids are. Then I'll choose."  
  
Rinoa giggled. "The bridesmaids are Quistis, Selphie, Alicia and Edea."  
  
"Isn't Edea a little to mature to be one?"  
  
"That's what I said but she insisted."  
  
"Okay, then I'll choose the best men that can take on the bridesmaids."   
  
Squall looked over at the guys, who were all at one table. He got up and went to them. "Irvine, Zell, Seifer, you will be the best men."  
  
"Fine." Irvine said simply. Seifer and Zell shrugged. Squall sighed, "Will you guys be best men or not?"  
  
"We said fine, puberty boy." Seifer retorted playfully.  
  
Tokyo- Juuban Temple  
  
Raye sat in front of the holy fire. Her friends sat in back, watching her. "Oh great fire!"  
  
The fire roared up. "Tell me who these 9 warriors are,"   
  
The fire gently died down, leaving behind some visual screenplay of who the 9 warriors were.  
  
A brown haired young man wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt, black pants with 9 belts, was shown in front. He's cute, Raye thought. After the young man was a raven haired woman wearing a blue trench coat and black shorts. A necklace dangled from her neck.  
  
Following the black haired woman was a young girl. Her hair was curled up on the sides and she wore a short yellow dress with brown boots. A man with a cowboy hat was after. He wore a brown coat and brown pants. Raye couldn't see if he was wearing a shirt under.  
  
A spiky hair blond stood behind the guy with the cowboy hat. He had a weird tattoo on one side of his face. He wore long baggy shorts and a muscle shirt. A blonde man was following. He wore a gray trench coat on top of a black muscle shirt. His pants were a black and he wore black shoes.  
  
A pretty blond woman showed next. Her hair was put up with a pin and she wore a pink dress with a whip in it's hoister.  
  
A young girl, about Serena's age, was holding hands with the spiky haired man. Her clothes were modern; a white plain shirt and a low rise skirt. Her hair reached her waist and it was tied back by a bow.  
  
Last but not least was an elderly woman, but didn't seem elderly. She wore a black dress and her hair was black reaching just after her waist. Her arms were covered by see through gloves and wore high heel black shoes.  
  
The flame roared up again. "Tell me who their names are," Raye commanded. The flame stayed roaring and carefully a group of names began to form: Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trepe, Seifer Almasy, Irvine Kinneas, Alicia Ravenheart, Zell Dincht and Edea.   
  
The flame died down and Raye stood up and turned to her friends. "They are the nine warriors. We should go meet them."  
  
"But Raye," Serena squeaked, "We don't know where they are."  
  
"I could find out," Amy spoke up. Everybody turned to her. They nodded and let Amy do her stuff.  
  
Amy took out her minicomputer and imputed the 9 people's names. Afterwards, a ringing sound was heard as she waited for the computer to search. Then, a click notified that the search was complete. "Balamb Garden," she said softly.  
  
"Balamb Garden? I never heard that name before." Mina stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"It's in another time period. Serena," Amy turned towards Serena, "We need you to use the key Rini left with you. That's the only way to get there."  
  
Serena nodded and extracted the small time key.  
  
Mars Power!  
  
Jupiter Power!  
  
Mercury Power!  
  
Venus Power!  
  
Moon Cosmic Power!  
  
The 5 girls transformed into Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon. They formed a circle and held hands as a beam of their home planets color formed and Serena stood in the middle holding the key. "Time Key! Take us to the era of Balamb Garden!"  
  
The group disappeared in a flash of light as they were transported to Balamb Garden.  
  
Balamb Garden-Library  
  
The five girls landed in the library of Balamb Garden. They walked around, looking at the different books. Amy, as always, checked out a book named: The Science of Sorcery.   
  
"We have to find these 9 people. Everybody split up." Raye went out of the library followed by the others. After reaching the exit, they dispersed and went different directions.  
  
Raye searched the quad, where a group of unknown people were performing. A microphone was on the stage and Raye looked at it with longing, No. I have to find those people. She left and went to the facility next to it.  
  
Amy searched for the group in the dorms, but found the hall empty. She left to search another place.  
  
Mina came upon the infirmary, where a chubby woman was sitting at her desk. She went up to her. "Excuse me," Mina said politely. The woman looked up from her paperwork and looked at Mina. She gave her a friendly smile. "May I help you?" she asked, standing up.  
  
"Yes. I'm looking for a Squall Leonhart and some other people that are with him."  
  
"Ah. They could be found in the cafeteria. Look for the red arrow on the floor. That's the cafeteria."  
  
"Thank you," Mina smiled and left.  
  
Lita went to the second floor and searched the classrooms. Empty. Hm. I wonder where those people could be. She thought as she poked her head into the classes.  
  
Serena, being a food lover, found the cafeteria. She noticed a group of teenagers sitting at a table. She gasped. There they are! she happily thought.   
  
The other 4 entered as if reading her thoughts and went up to the group.  
  
  
  
Squall looked up and found strange girls wearing a variety of colors. By instinct, he grabbed his gun blade and pointed it at them. "What's wrong Squall?" Rinoa asked while looking up.  
  
Quistis and Selphie stood up and went up to the girls.  
  
Seifer, Irvine and Zell stood up and grabbed their weapons.  
  
Alicia looked after them and frowned.   
  
Serena screamed and hid behind Raye, "Calm down Serena." Raye said with a sweat drop. "Who are you?" Squall's voice was low and dangerous as he asked.  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts and we're here to ask if you could help us."  
  
Squall lowered his gun blade and the others followed suit.   
  
"Sailor Scouts?" Rinoa asked, with no knowledge of who these girls were.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
"I am Sailor Mars!"  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"I am Sailor Venus!"  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
The girls did their poses and the other group sweat dropped. "You girls..have the name of planets?"  
  
Seifer asked.  
  
"Yes. We are from those planets, but we were sent to earth after the moon kingdom was destroyed. My mother, Queen Serenity, sent us to start our lives anew on earth."  
  
Sailor Moon explained.  
  
The group nodded understandingly. They sat down and motioned for the girls to do the same.  
  
"So, tell us why you need our help," Squall said kindly.  
  
"Well....our earth was attacked by a woman named Sorceress Galaxia. She's a tough one and we couldn't stop her ourselves." Raye said.  
  
"A-a sorceress?" Rinoa asked, fright obvious in her voice. "You know about Sorceresses?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes. We've had encounters with many." Seifer broke in.  
  
The group was silent for a while. "Well," Lita broke the uncomfortable silence, "Then you can help us...right?"  
  
"Of course we can, Sailor Jupiter." Selphie said. Alicia stood up and put a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder. "We will help you. Don't worry." she said kindly. Serena smiled and nodded. "Well," everybody turned to Irvine, "Where should we go? Their earth or stay in our earth?"  
  
Selphie smacked him over the head with a sweat drop sliding down her face. "OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO THEIR EARTH!!" she screamed.  
  
Irvine bowed his head in disgrace. "I'm sorry honey."  
  
Edea walked in. "Oh, let me introduce you. This is our matron Edea."  
  
The girls stood and greeted her one-by-one. "Nice to meet you," Edea said kindly.  
  
"We have to get to our earth," Sailor Moon stood up and the girls followed. "All of you need to stand in the middle." Serena motioned to the middle of the circle that she and the girls formed.  
  
The other group nodded and stepped inside the circle. Edea was the last one in. "Time Key! Take us to Tokyo!" Serena commanded. The girls emanated lights as before and before long were zapped to Tokyo with the new found friends.  
  
Nevagerse- Galaxia's throne room  
  
Galaxia moved her hands in a circular motion on top of the orb and before long the orb showed her the Sailor Scouts and the SeeDs. "Pathetic humans," she growled.  
  
"Ebo!" Galaxia called to a monster bigger than a dog.  
  
"Yes your highness?" Ebo bowed to Galaxia. "Go to earth and destroy those humans..don't hesitate to kill anything that gets in your way."  
  
"Yes your highness," with that, Ebo disappeared in a flash of red light.  
  
Tokyo- Serena's house  
  
"Welcome to my house," Serena opened the door and everybody stepped inside. The girls untransformed, leaving the SeeDs in utter shock.  
  
"W-what was that?" Seifer asked in awe.  
  
"We transform." Raye said simply.  
  
"MOM!" Serena screamed. The others cleaned out their ears because Serena literally left them deaf.  
  
A woman with long blue hair appeared at the doorway. "Good evening Serena. Who are they?" Serena's mother motioned to the SeeDs. "They're friends Ma." Serena said. Her mother shrugged and turned back to her daughter, "Darien called. He left you a message."  
  
Serena nodded and turned back to the SeeDs after her mother disappeared into the kitchen. "Who's Darien?" Quistis asked. "My boyfriend and tutor."  
  
The others sweat dropped.  
  
They were herded into Serena's room, where her brother was sitting at her computer. "GET OUT!!" Serena commanded. "Jeeze, you're going to put somebody deaf," her brother mocked as he walked out.  
  
"I think she already did," Squall said while cleaning out his ears.  
  
A cat came in. She was black with a crescent moon on her forehead. "Oh! What a cute little kitty!" Selphie said, petting the cat. "Don't touch me!" said the cat.  
  
Selphie screamed, "That cat can talk!"   
  
"Of course I can talk. My name is Luna."  
  
Serena picked up Luna and placed her on her lap.  
  
"So, we need to make a plan to destroy Galaxia." Quistis said. The others nodded.  
  
"Luna, could you explain about Galaxia?" Serena asked the black talking cat. Luna nodded and looked at everybody. "I think this will help."  
  
Serena's room disappeared as a white place took it's place. Later, the white place turned into a horrible scene of destruction and murder.  
  
Everybody appeared there. Raye's clothes transformed into a red dress that reached her feet. Her hair was pulled back by a red bow. Mina was wearing an orange dress; the same length. Her hair was lose and the bow she wore stayed on. Amy was also wearing a dress; a powder blue one. Lita was wearing a forest green dress and a bow on her hair. Serena was wearing her white princess gown. Their planet's sign was shown on their foreheads.  
  
The SeeD's clothes transformed also. Squall was now wearing a knight's uniform and Seifer the same. Rinoa was wearing a pink dress that was really tight. Her hair was picked up into a ponytail surrounded with pearls. Irvine and Zell were wearing knights costumes also. A sword could be seen by their side. Selphie and Alicia were wearing the same colored dress and their hair also looked alike. Edea was wearing her purple dress and gloves.  
  
A scene unfolded in front of the heroes and heroines. A woman wearing a gold dress and who's hair was picked up into a bun, was causing destruction by throwing fireballs at the people there. The SeeDs gasped as they saw themselves being killed by her. The Sailor Scouts stayed calm as they watched how Galaxia killed their parents and them. A tear slid down Serena's cheek.  
  
The war place turned back into Serena's room and everybody was back into their normal clothes. "So that was Galaxia," Rinoa whispered. "But...how come we saw ourselves getting killed?" Seifer asked cautiously.  
  
"That was our past life," Edea spoke up, turning everybody's attention toward her. "Yes. Our past life. You all were killed and were sent to earth. We all were royalty on other planets. We came to earth to live our lives anew, without any memories of our past. That's what happened to Princess Serenity and the others."  
  
Everybody was silent.  
  
The silence made Serena uncomfortable. She got up and sat on the computer chair that was adjacent to her bed. Squall stood up. "I'm going outside to think about this." He left before anybody could say anything.  
  
"This is to weird..anybody agree?" Seifer looked around. The faces of his friends were worried. "Yes, it is weird." Rinoa said.  
  
A crash was heard outside. "What was that?!" Serena stood up abruptly, causing the chair to fall behind her. Amy looked outside and saw a monster. "It's a monster!" She said, turning back to everybody.  
  
"You know what to do girls!" Luna screamed. The girls nodded and held up their transforming wands.  
  
Mercury Power!  
  
Mars Power!  
  
Venus Power!  
  
Jupiter Power!  
  
Moon Cosmic Power!  
  
Before their eyes, the group saw the girls transform into the clothes that they had first seen on them when they met. They stood up, holding their weapons tightly. All ran outside to where the monster was.  
  
Ebo looked as the warriors came to confront him. "Stop right there buddy! I am Sailor Moon and I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
Ebo laughed. Sailor Moon sweat dropped. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"   
  
Without answering, Ebo threw an energy ball at Serena. Serena jumped out of the way, but the ball grazed her left arm. "OW!" she said while nursing her arm. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" A beam shot out of Sailor Venus' finger. Ebo didn't have time to dodge. The beam hit him square in the stomach, disintegrating him.  
  
"What was that?" Squall asked. "It was one of Galaxia's minions." Sailor Mars informed him.  
  
"And my most weak one indeed," a wicked voice turned heads. "GALAXIA?!" Serena screamed in surprise.  
  
"Yes, that's my name and you better never forget it!"  
  
"We're not going to forget....we'll remember the name of the bitch that we killed." Selphie said.  
  
"Such big words for such a small and weak woman." Galaxia hissed.  
  
"Less talking more fighting!" Rinoa said.  
  
"Whatever you wish," Galaxia looked at all the warriors. "Which one of you should I eliminate first?"  
  
"How about none," Zell jumped at Galaxia, his fists ready to punch. Before hitting her, however, Galaxia teleported and left Zell looking at the ground. Galaxia threw a ball of fire his way and hit him right on target. Zell landed with a thud on the ground. "ZELL!" Alicia ran over to her boyfriend. She picked his head up and put it on her lap. His eyes were closed. "Zell! Wake up!" Alicia shook Zell, but to no avail did she manage to wake him up.  
  
Galaxia smirked. "One down, thirteen to go." The sorceress turned back to the others, who were awe struck at what she did to Zell. Galaxia pointed a finger at Squall. Out of that finger, a ray of light fired out. The beam headed towards Squall. "Squall!" Rinoa screamed, jumping in his way. The beam hit her stomach and went through her. Blood splattered on Squall as Rinoa fell to the floor. "Rinoa?!" Squall slapped her gently, but she was dead. "Rinoa! You can't leave me now!" he sobbed.  
  
"That's it! You've killed too many people! I can't let you kill more!" Edea shouted. She brought her hands together and her black dress was replaced by her sorceress gown. She formed an ice ball and then hurled at Galaxia. Galaxia stayed put, laughing at the pathetic little ball that was coming her way. She stopped it. The ice ball ricocheted off her hand and went towards Irvine. But, instead of it being a ball, Galaxia transformed it from a round ball to a sharp icicle. The icicle headed straight into Irvine's heart.  
  
Literally, Irvine's heart exploded like a balloon being pricked by a sharp object. Blood flowed uncontrollably from his mouth as he fell back into the ground. Selphie watched, her mouth open in shock. She couldn't say anything.  
  
Galaxia smirked, "It's no use fighting me!" With that she left.  
  
Squall held Rinoa in his arms and hugged her lifeless body to him. Tears fell freely from his eyes and slid down his cheek and landed on Rinoa's chest.  
  
"Selphie?" Quistis went up to the stunned girl. Selphie fell down to her knees and sobbed in the ground. Later, she got up and excused herself.  
  
She went inside of Serena's house and went into the kitchen. Serena's mother was nowhere in sight, so Selphie searched the drawers for a knife. She found a chef's knife and held it up so it was inches from her heart.  
  
Quistis saw through the window at what Selphie was going to do. "Selphie!" she screamed as she ran inside. When she got there, the chef's knife was in Selphie's lifeless hand.  
  
Tokyo Cemetery  
  
"We are here today to remember our loved ones who lost their lives." The priest said above the crying and mourning. "That is all," the priest closed the Bible and got up from the stage.  
  
After the funeral, Squall wanted to be left alone. Alicia had the intentions of mimicking Selphie by killing herself. Quistis had shook her head.  
  
"How can I let Rinoa get in front of me?" Squall asked accusingly. "She risked her life for you Squall." Seifer told him.  
  
"I know she did, but.."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Squall stayed silent and shook his head to dismiss the subject.  
  
"We should be leaving to Garden now." Quistis told Serena. "But..we still need your help to defeat Galaxia." Serena pleadingly begged. "I'm sorry, Serena. I can't watch other people I care for die."  
  
Serena sighed, "Okay." She held the key in front of her and let the SeeDs get together. "Time Key, take these warriors back to Balamb Garden."  
  
Quistis waved sadly to the five girls and the latter did the same.  
  
Balamb Garden  
  
The group arrived at Balamb Garden and were greeted by a very excited Xu. "Where have you guys been?" she asked looking around. Something wasn't right to her. "Where's Rinoa, Zell and Irvine?"  
  
Squall looked at her and broke down crying for Rinoa. "What's wrong?! You're scaring me..."  
  
"Rinoa, Zell and Irvine were killed, Xu. We don't want to talk about it." Seifer explained.  
  
Xu nodded sadly and let the group inside of Garden.  
  
Alicia ran to her dorm room and broke down crying when she got there. Quistis, Seifer and Edea decided to learn more about Galaxia so they headed towards the library. Squall wanted to be left alone so he walked towards Balamb.  
  
Balamb Garden- Library  
  
Quistis flipped through the pages of the book that talked about different sorceresses; good and bad. The book was separated into two sections; Evil and Good. Quistis quickly found the tag and turned it over to the Evil side.  
  
Edea was searching for more books and Seifer was reading with Quistis.  
  
Quistis squinted her eyes to read the miniature words that were typed in the pages. Finally, a name caught her attention. She looked to it and found the name Galaxia and her entire profile. A picture wasn't in the book, but Quistis knew exactly how she looked like.  
  
Galaxia's profile was next to the box that was supposed to provide a picture. Quistis and Seifer read the profile with interest.  
  
Name: Galaxia  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Gender: Female   
  
Brief Description: Tall woman, brown-blond hair, blue eyes. Her eyes glint with evil. Her dress covers her entire body because a deformity at birth makes her keep it secret.  
  
Family History: Was raised by Adel.  
  
Magic Preferences: making and throwing fireballs, teleportation and transforming objects from one shape to the other.  
  
Known ways to defeat her: None  
  
"None?!" Quistis exclaimed, shutting the book. "There has to be one- at least one- way to defeat her."  
  
Edea came up to them. "You found something I suppose?"  
  
"Yes. It gives her profile and says that there is no way to defeat her; absolutely none."  
  
"Maybe there is none, Quistis." Seifer said.  
  
Quistis sighed, "I won't give up till I find one way to actually defeat her." With that, she got up from the table and left the library.  
  
Tokyo- Juuban Temple  
  
The girls were at the temple; not for a meeting, but for a leisurely girl-to-girl talk. All of the girls were there, except for Serena. "What a surprise," Raye said sarcastically. Amy was reading a book; Lita was in the kitchen cooking with Raye's Grandpa; Mina was reading a comic book; Raye was sweeping the front steps.   
  
Serena ran to the temple. "Sorry I'm late guys. I got another detention."  
  
"Another detention?" Raye asked sympathetically.   
  
"For what?" Lita demanded.  
  
"For not doing my homework," Serena hung her head in shame.  
  
"I thought you told me you did the homework?" Amy said, closing the book and walking up to them.  
  
Serena sweat dropped.  
  
"What are we going to do with you Serena?" Mina said, shaking her head.  
  
The girls went inside the temple to where the fire was crackling. "We need to find a way to defeat Galaxia," Raye said, sitting down in front of the fire.  
  
"Finding a way to defeat Galaxia is like finding the answer to the meaning of life." Mina joked. The others sweat dropped.  
  
"Still, we should still try," Raye said, giggling a little at Mina's joke.  
  
There was silence for a while. Then, Serena started singing. "SHUT UP SERENA!" Raye hit her over the head.   
  
Balamb Garden- Classroom  
  
"Welcome class," Quistis said smiling at her students. She started today as an instructor and she is taking full advantage of it.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Trepe," the students said in unison.  
  
"Today we're going to the fire cavern for those that are starting as SeeDs. Raise your hands if you're new."  
  
Three students raised their hands. Among them, Alicia was one. "Okay, meet at the front gate at 1300 hours." Quistis said standing up. The students started leaving and Alicia went up to her friend.  
  
"Quistis? When will I go to the fire cavern?" she asked timidly. "You're going at the same time as the others. What's wrong?" Quistis sympathetically asked. "Nothing," Alicia said in a low voice that Quistis had to get closer to her. Alicia left before Quistis could respond her.  
  
Meanwhile, in the confines of the darkness, a creature with red eyes stood watching the blond woman. It grinned, showing it's ugly yellow teeth. Quistis was the next one going down.  
  
Balamb Garden- Dorm Rooms  
  
Squall stayed in the confines of his dorm until he was needed. Gradually, the memory of Rinoa began fading away. He needed to forget about her and continue with his life that he was lucky enough to keep because of Rinoa.  
  
He threw a ball up and down in the air to keep him busy. After a while, his eyes threatened to close. They did and Squall turned over to sleep.  
  
Quistis went up to her dorm room and unlocked the door. She let herself in and shut the door behind her. She threw her whip aside and changed to her sleeping gown. She slipped in her bed and soon was escaping to the dream world.  
  
Seifer was listening to rock music with headphones on. He sang along. Then, he took off his headphones and placed them on his bedside table. He put his covers over him and closed his eyes.  
  
Alicia was hugging a picture of Zell to her and tears slid freely down her cheeks. She just couldn't come to forget about him. She just couldn't. He was the reason that she wanted to become a SeeD. To be with him. But now that he was gone, she joined SeeD to help defeat Galaxia. Alicia was going to get revenge.  
  
She kissed the picture one last time and placed it on her bedside table. She turned off the lamp and turned to her other side and fell asleep.  
  
Everybody was sleeping; oblivious to the creature that was watching them from the corner of darkness.  
  
Tokyo- Serena's House  
  
Serena bid goodbye to her friends and went inside her house. The house was silent save for the occasional purr from Luna. Serena slipped off her shoes and tiptoed to her room. Luna was sleeping on top of her bed. Serena gently took her off and placed her in her cat bed. Serena slipped into bed and let sleep take over.  
  
Tokyo- Amy's House  
  
Amy was studying for a test that she was having tomorrow. She just couldn't go to sleep before finishing. "Amy?" her mother called, turning on the living room light. "You should go to sleep honey. It's already midnight."  
  
"In a minute mother," Amy said to her mother. Her mother sighed and went back to her bedroom. Finally, Amy closed the textbook and stood up from the chair. She turned off the lamp light and the living room light.  
  
She brushed her teeth and left to her bedroom; adjacent to her mothers. She threw back the covers and slid in. She closed her eyes and in an instant was asleep.  
  
Tokyo- Mina's House  
  
Mina picked up her hair in a bun and slid into bed. Artemis was watching her and then closed his eyes. Mina went under the covers and turned on a flashlight. She started reading a magazine. "Mina! You should go to sleep!" Scolded Artemis. "Aw...Artemis. Just a little while longer? Please?" Mina begged. Artemis shook his head. "No Mina. Tomorrow you got an important test and need to get a good night's sleep."  
  
Mina groaned and turned off the flashlight and put the covers over her. She exited to the dream world like the others.  
  
Tokyo- Lita's House  
  
"YES! THEY WON!! IN YOUR FACE KEN!" Lita jumped up in excitement; her football team had won. Ken bowed his head in defeat. "I guess the better team won." He said, smiling.  
  
"Lita! Time for bed!" Lita's mother called from her room.  
  
"I guess I better go," Ken picked up his coat and kissed Lita lightly on the lips. Lita blushed.   
  
Lita turned off the television and went to her room. She got into her bed and closed her eyes; darkness taking over her.  
  
Tokyo- Juuban Temple  
  
Raye sat in front of the fire, looking for ways to defeat Galaxia. But to no avail. Galaxia was the strongest enemy the scouts have ever faced. No person can be this strong, Raye thought. But then, she thought that Galaxia was no human; but a monster that was immortal.   
  
"Raye?" Chad poked his head through the doors. Raye kept his back to him, "What is it Chad?"  
  
"Grandpa says to go to bed. You have a test tomorrow remember?"  
  
Raye sighed and stood up. She turned towards Chad and smiled. "Thanks for reminding me Chad." She said as she walked out.  
  
As Raye walked down the temple halls to her room, she felt a strange presence near by. Was it just the wind? Or was it something else? Raye shrugged and hurried to her room. She changed into her sleeping clothes and slid into bed. Her eyes closed immediately.  
  
Unbeknownst to Raye, a creature with yellow eyes watched the fire goddess with great content from the shadows. He grinned evilly. Raye was the target to kill from the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Balamb Garden- Cafeteria  
  
It was a quiet day at Balamb Garden. The remaining SeeDs were eating breakfast in the cafeteria. It was so empty and lifeless now that the lively Zell and Selphie weren't around. If Zell would have been there with them, the hotdogs would be gone and the tray that the others had in front of them would be barren.  
  
Alicia was tightly holding a picture of Zell to her chest. She was silent and made the others worry. Seifer tried to cheer her up by acting like Zell. Did it work? Not at all. Alicia cried and that made everybody glare at Seifer. "What? I was just trying to help." He said. "Some help," Quistis hissed. Seifer bowed his head in shame and stayed quiet for the rest of breakfast.  
  
Afterwards; Quistis went with Squall to take a walk down the beach; and Seifer and Alicia stayed alone (which, may I say, was not Alicia's plan for having fun).  
  
  
  
At the beach, Quistis and Squall talked for hours; her telling him how much being a teacher made her feel happy; and he telling her that he would forget about Rinoa and live his life.  
  
The sun was setting on their day and Squall and Quistis walked back to Garden. On their trip, however, they were stopped.  
  
Squall took out his gun blade and Quistis her whip. "Who are you?!" Squall demanded.  
  
The monster was of a tall height and had a powerful build. Black energy flowed down an arm that looked like an anvil. His body was covered with patches of red; one eye was closed due to a cut that was made with a clumsy hand. His open eye was of crimson; as was the patches. He wasn't wearing clothes, but didn't have a manly look to him.   
  
"Who are you?!" Squall demanded again, irritation growing in his voice.  
  
The monster stayed silent as it eyed Quistis. He raised his `normal' arm and pointed a finger at her. "W-why is it pointing at me?" Quistis asked frightened.  
  
Squall shrugged and turned his attention back to the monster, who was nowhere in sight. "Where did it go?" Squall lowered the gun blade and looked around. Where is it? he thought angrily.   
  
Then, a piercing scream broke through his thoughts. He turned around. Quistis was held by the neck, dangling above the monster.  
  
"Help me!" she said chokingly. Squall nodded and charged at the monster. He managed to cut Quistis loose from it's grasp. She fell to the ground, massaging her neck. She had a hard time breathing; the monster had a tight grip on her.  
  
Titan (it's name) turned it's attention to Squall. Squall was breathing hard and looking at the monster. Titan grabbed Squall in the same death grip he had on Quistis. But, this time was different. Instead of keeping on holding him, Titan threw Squall to the ground. As Squall struggled to get up, the monster brought up it's evil-surged anvil arm.  
  
Before he could bring it down, killing Squall, Titan was stopped by a whip holding back his arm. He growled and pulled the whip. Quistis was sent flying into a big, ragged rock nearby. She fell to the ground unconscious; probably dead.  
  
Titan then stood over Squall and was about to finish him, to, but Galaxia appeared hovering in the sky. "Your work here is done, Titan. You may leave." She told the monster.  
  
Titan nodded and then looked back down at Squall. "You were saved, boy." Galaxia said while cackling madly as she and Titan left.  
  
Squall stood up, his arm aching with pain. He put his good hand on it and staggered over to the unconscious (or dead; whichever you think) Quistis.  
  
He set his gun blade down and picked up; with much effort; Quistis' head. He set it on his lap (if you think her head popped off; you're wrong). Blood spewed from her mouth as she achingly opened her eyes. "S-squall?" she said weakly, blood spitting out with every letter and word. He smiled kindly and cupped her head in his hands. "You're going to be alright, instructor. You just have to be."  
  
Quistis slightly smiled and weakly raised her own hand to her former student's cheek. "It was fun being around with you guys-she breathed unevenly- "very fun. Thank you for letting me see my true self."  
  
As Squall's eyes flooded with new found tears, Quistis' hand dropped lifelessly from his cheek onto the sand.   
  
Squall gently rocked her dead body. "No," he whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Please Switch To Disc Two (heh just kidding)  
  
End Part One 


	2. Crossover Part 2

Tokyo- Ice Cream Shop  
  
The 5 girls (Mina, Lita, Raye, Serena and Amy) were at the ice cream shop. They were accompanied by Darien; who was free to be with them. Serena sat at the table, stuffing her face with a huge ice cream sundae. The others watched her eat and Artemis couldn't help but ask, "How can she stay so skinny?"  
  
"I've wondered the same exact thing," Darien sweat dropped.  
  
Raye moved stretched her arm and playfully pulled the bowl from Serena. Serena, using quick reflexes, grabbed the bowl and soon there was an all out war with her and Raye. "IT'S MY ICE CREAM!" Serena screamed, pulling the bowl to her side. "I THINK YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Raye pulled again, making Serena loose her balance. The blond haired warrior landed face first in the ice cream sundae, covering her face with chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice cream. A bit of chocolate syrup was dangling from Serena's nose.  
  
"NOW I'M MAD!" Serena chased Raye around the ice cream store, but Raye was too fast. "Try and catch me Serena!" Raye playfully teased the moon princess. The others sweat dropped as they watched the chase that was taking place in front of them. "I think I know the answer to why Serena stays so skinny," Amy jokingly said. "What?" Lita asked, interested in Amy's analogy.  
  
"Because after she eats, Raye makes her run around."  
  
Lita laughed; Mina squirted milk shake out of her nose; Darien snickered; Luna and Artemis chuckled.   
  
Suddenly, the store was filled with purple light as Sailor Pluto appeared in front of the group. Serena and Raye stopped chasing each other and went back to the table to pay attention to what the Guardian of Time had to say.  
  
The Guardian of Time's Sailor warrior costume was tattered. Her skirt was torn and her shirt was ripped. Blood dropped on the floor from the corner of her lip and she held on to her staff for support. "Setsuna!" Artemis and Luna exclaimed as they ran up to her and tried to support her. The cats were too weak to support the full grown woman and she fell to the floor but didn't hit it because Darien caught her.  
  
He sat her down at a chair and wiped off the blood spewing from the corner of her lip with a napkin.   
  
"Thank you for your kindness, but I have to be leaving soon after I tell you what I came to inform you about," Sailor Pluto (or Setsuna; whichever you like) told them. "What do you need to tell us?" Serena asked, cleaning her face with a napkin.  
  
"Galaxia has attacked the Time Gate and is going to alter the future. She is going to attack Tokyo before the Sailor Scouts even existed so she could have an advantage." Setsuna breathed heavily as she informed about the event.  
  
"What should we do?" Raye asked.  
  
"You should stop Galaxia in any way possible before she alter-" Setsuna gasped. "She has already started," she said, pointing to Serena.  
  
Serena's body was like a hologram. She was on the verge of disappearing until Raye shouted, Mars Power!  
  
Raye transformed into Sailor Mars; the goddess of fire. Her denim jeans and white shirt were now her Sailor Scout uniform. The skirt she wore was a blood red and was shorter than a mini skirt. Her shirt transformed into a Sailor's top with a big red bow the color of her skirt in the middle of the top. A choker formed at her neck and her diamond earrings were now the same color as her skirt and bow and resembled the sign for Mars. A gold tiara appeared on her forehead and a ruby stone was centered on it. To top it all off, a bow appeared at the back of her skirt and again was the color red.  
  
Mercury Power! Amy shouted, holding up her transforming stick. She transformed into Sailor Mercury; Ice Goddess. Her black shorts and pink tank top magically changed themselves into a Sailor's uniform. Her skirt was a powder blue the same length as Raye's. The top was white save for the blue bow that appeared in the middle. A choker also formed around her neck and her hoop earrings turned into mini blue earrings. Her shoes became knee high boots with the top a ghostly white. A tiara formed on her forehead to and an aqua stone was centered in the middle. A big blue bow formed at the back of her skirt like Raye's but it was the same powder blue.  
  
Venus Power! Mina held up her transforming wand and was soon transforming like Amy and Raye. Her long orange dress was again a Sailor's costume. Her skirt was a light orange and her top was white with a dark orange bow in the middle. A choker appeared on her neck like the others. Her small earrings stayed the same. A tiara formed yet again on her forehead and had an orange stone in the middle of it. A big orange bow appeared at the back of her skirt.  
  
Jupiter Power! The sign of Jupiter appeared on the top of her transforming wand as Lita held it up and shouted. Her denim overalls became the white Sailor top, the green short skirt and the boots that weren't knee length nor were to short. Like the others, a choker appeared around her neck. A tiara formed again but a green stone was in the middle this time. A big green bow appeared in back.  
  
Moon Cosmic Power! Although she was on the verge of not existing, Serena still transformed. Her clothes were now the white Sailor top, a dark blue skirt and red knee high boots. Her odangos now displayed red visors on them with a white outline. A red choker appeared around her neck and so did a tiara with a ruby stone centered on it. A big red bow appeared at the back of her skirt.  
  
"Let's go guys!" Serena shouted. The scouts nodded and nodded towards Setsuna. The latter held up her staff and shouted, "Key of Time! Take these five warriors to the Gate of Time!"  
  
Barren Landscape- Gate of Time  
  
Soon, the girls were flashed in white light to the location of the Gate of Time; a barren landscape with no life. The girls walked around until they arrived at their destination.   
  
Big monsters were blocking the gate; the dead ones were used as bricks as they were stacked while the ones who were alive guarded the gate.  
  
"What's that smell?" Serena asked, fanning her hand in front of her nose.  
  
A monster growled and ran up to the girls. Serena screamed and jumped out of the way. Mercury Bubble Blast! Sailor Mercury formed a bubble in her hands and let it loose; creating tinier little bubbles which got together and formed fog.  
  
The girls squinted to see through the fog that Amy had created. Fortunately for them, the monster couldn't see them. Or could it?  
  
It jumped from out of nowhere and held it's axe like weapon over it's head. The axe came down with a thud and barely missed Mina. Jupiter Thunder...Lita formed a discus of lighting and aimed carefully while squinting..Crash! she shouted and let go of the discus. It flew towards the monster; cutting it's head off. Green blood squirted everywhere and on everyone.  
  
"EW!" Exclaimed Serena as the green blood landed on her costume.   
  
The monsters heard her scream and ran towards the Sailor Scouts; the mist clearing up. The girls screamed with fright as the monsters watched them with ugly yellow eyes.  
  
One of the monsters charged at Raye, making the girl jump to the side. As she got up, she took out a sticker with her symbol on it. She stuck it on the monster as it stood looming over her. It screamed and tried taking off the sticker, but to no avail.  
  
Raye then brought her index fingers together and her hair flowed wildly with the wind. Mars Fire Ignite! A ball of fire appeared at the tips of her fingers and she shot it out.  
  
The ball hurled towards the monster and flame broiled it.  
  
The monsters were all stunned by what happened to the monster and stood there staring stupidly at Raye.  
  
"Now Serena!" Lita shouted. Sailor Moon nodded and took of her tiara. Moon Tiara Magic! She shot out the tiara. The glowing, sharp tiara cut all the monsters in half and sent even more of the green blood flying.  
  
Serena was now half way through disappearing. Her bottom half was gone. "This is bad," Raye said. "We have to try and stop Galaxia." Amy informed. The girls nodded and ran through the open Time Gate.   
  
Balamb Garden  
  
(I forgot to describe Garden in the first part of the story so I'm going to describe it now)  
  
Balamb Garden is located in the outskirts of Balamb. The Garden is surrounded by forests and a beach can be found in front of the Garden.  
  
Before actually getting inside Garden, you can see a gate leading to it. A black paved street and an opening for cars can be seen outside. Once you enter, there are a variety of flowers surrounding Garden and you have to go down steps to reach the inside of Garden. Before getting inside, you have to pass something that looks like a toll gate, but you don't have to pay; just walk through the door that says inside by it's side.  
  
Now, let me describe the inside.   
  
When you enter, you immediately see a hallway with a long plant holder in the center. Behind the plant holder is a directions board. The board tells you where you can find the different facilities in Garden.  
  
Behind the board, there is a small set of stone steps that lead to a glass elevator.  
  
To the right of the board, is located the: Parking Lot, Cafeteria, Dorms, Library and Training Facility.  
  
To the left of the board, is located: Infirmary and Quad.  
  
That's the first floor. Now, let me tell you about the second floor.  
  
Once you take the elevator to the second floor, you step out and see glass walls on either side. As you walk farther down, you go through a door that leads to the classrooms. Next to the classrooms, there is an emergency escape door. The second floor is not as interesting like the first floor.  
  
Now, on to the third floor.  
  
The third floor is where the headmaster resides in his office. Once you exit the elevator, the office is right in front of you. You don't have much to do on the third floor unless the headmaster asks to see you. Oh, by the way. You need the headmaster's permission to enter his office. No reason, no access.  
  
(That was a brief description of Garden. Now on with the story.)  
  
Balamb Garden- Classroom  
  
The students were waiting for Quistis. They do not know that she died. Squall entered and smiled sadly at the students. "Headmaster? What's wrong?" Alicia asked.  
  
Squall looked at her and took out Quistis' whip. "Where's Miss Trepe?" Trudy, a student and SeeD, asked.  
  
"Miss Trepe has passed away yesterday," Squall said softly. The students' eyes grew wide with surprise. Then, they all broke down crying. Alicia went up to Squall. "How does this keep happening?! Who killed her?!" she screamed.  
  
"It was another minion of Galaxia, Alicia. I tried to stop it but it threw Quistis to a jagged rock." Squall explained.  
  
Alicia looked down to her shoes and sighed. "Galaxia has to be stopped Squall," she said simply and went back to her seat. Don't worry Alicia. I'll find a way.  
  
"You are dismissed. You won't have classes until we find a replacement." Squall waved his hand as the students sadly left. Alicia stayed behind. "Are you going to find a way?" Alicia asked. Squall looked at her with surprise. Can she read minds?  
  
"Yes Squall. I can read minds." She said.   
  
"You can? I never knew that."  
  
"I never told anybody. Not even Zell. You're the first person I've told."  
  
"Did you have this power for long?" Squall leaned against the desk, his nine belts clanking against each other.  
  
"Yes, I've had it ever since I was a little girl."  
  
"It can come in handy," Squall smiled, but Alicia stayed without a change of expression. She nodded. "Yes, it can come in handy."  
  
She walked out of the classroom, leaving Squall alone until he to decided to leave and go back to his office.  
  
Balamb Garden- Cafeteria  
  
Alicia left to the cafeteria, where Seifer was eating lunch. "We need to talk," Seifer looked up at her and gulped down the food.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
Alicia pulled out a chair and sat down next to him. "Me and you need to find a way to defeat Galaxia. I mean...when Squall and the others fought Ultimecia, she was pretty tough to. Everybody has a weakness. We need to go to every library and find information."  
  
Seifer looked at her quizzically and then looked back at his food. "Will you help me?" Alicia asked, putting her face to his level. Seifer sighed and nodded, "What do I have to lose?"  
  
Barren Landscape- Gate of Time  
  
After defeating much of the monsters that were blocking the entrance to the Gate of Time, the Sailor Scouts went through the Gate.  
  
Balamb- Library  
  
It was a busy day at the library located in Balamb. Since Seifer already read the books in the Garden library; a different library will surely have more options.  
  
He was skimming the shelves for any books that informed the reader of Sorceress'. One book, though, caught his eye. He picked it out. The book's cover was a red leather with gold trimming. In the middle of the cover was a kind of Russian letter. What is this? Thought Seifer as he looked at the book a little bit longer before going back to the table where Alicia was at.  
  
"Wow," Alicia examined the book, "Where'd you find it?"  
  
"It was on one of the shelves. I thought it looked interesting." Seifer sat down at one of the chairs and leaned back, in danger of falling.  
  
Seifer later got up. "I'm hungry. Want anything?"  
  
"No thank you. I have to keep researching."  
  
Seifer nodded and went outside of the library to a cafeteria.  
  
  
  
Alicia was reading a different book when she heard a voice. "Why don't you open me darling? I have great information about Galaxia. Maybe I could help you."  
  
Alicia looked around; a little bit frightened. There wasn't anybody in the library but the librarian and her.  
  
Then, Alicia noticed that the red leather book was open to the first page. She closed it but it reopened. "What's with this book?!" she exclaimed, pushing hard to close it; but to no avail did it close.  
  
"Why do you want to close me darling? Don't you want to know how to defeat Galaxia?!" The voice rang out through the library. "Who are you?!" Alicia looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
"I am Leticia my darling!"   
  
Alicia looked at the book. A blonde haired albino woman floated out of the book. She was wearing a loose dress that matched her red eyes. She was holding a crystal ball.  
  
"Who are you?!" Alicia said while extracting her hook. The woman smirked and put the crystal ball in front of her.   
  
Alicia felt her body go limp. "W-what are you doing?" she asked frightened. Leticia laughed wickedly and dropped the ball.  
  
Alicia's body did the same and she landed with a thud next to the table.  
  
Leticia loomed over the unconscious girl and put her arms out in front of her as if going to dive into a pool. She inserted herself in Alicia's body.  
  
Alicia's body rose like if she were controlled by strings. A puppet without life. Then, Alicia opened her eyes and they glinted red with evil.  
  
The young girl picked up the leather book and she set to go out of the library.  
  
Balamb- Bistro Caf‚   
  
"Will you like anything else sir?" A young girl with shoulder length blond hair and wearing waitress clothes set down the check on Seifer's table and smiled as she asked. "No thank you." Seifer paid the check and got up to leave.  
  
Walking outside, he looked around at Balamb. The pedestrians stared back at him with hate and resignation. Seifer looked back at them and raised an eyebrow. What's wrong with these people? he wondered as he walked down the side walk back to the library.  
  
He opened the library double doors and stepped inside. He went back to the table where Alicia was. The table was empty and there lay an open book where Alicia's chair was. Where is she?   
  
Seifer ran out of the library and ran back to Garden.  
  
He was about to open the gate when a voice stopped him, "Seifer."  
  
The voice said his name with utter disgust. The said person turned around and looked at the person standing in front of him. It was Alicia and she was holding a red leather book in front of her. And..was it floating? Yes. It was levitating from her hands and the pages in it fluttered fast at first; then slowed down.  
  
"Alicia? Why'd you leave the library? I thought you were going to research."  
  
Alicia didn't respond. She was staring at him through red hazed eyes.  
  
"Oh but I did research," said she, walking slowly up to him. Seifer backed away as slow as her. Fear rose in him as he watched her red eyes staring at him.  
  
"Why are your eyes red?" he asked solemnly. "I know what you're thinking Seifer. You're thinking of running inside Garden and telling the headmaster about me," Alicia spoke with a crude accent, as if another person was speaking for her.  
  
"Why would I tell Squall? You haven't done anything wrong.."  
  
Seifer slightly shifted from right foot to left. His eyes wandered to the open gate and one word came to mind. Run.  
  
"You can't run Seifer. You can't be scared now. I thought you were a brave man. A man who didn't take any shit from anybody. Aren't you that man Seifer?"   
  
Alicia again started walking to him. With a wave of her hand, the gate closed itself and locked itself to.  
  
Seifer looked at her with wide eyes and looked behind him when he heard the gate shutting. "Alicia..you're scaring the shit out of me."  
  
Alicia kept walking towards him.  
  
As she got closer to him, Seifer could see the ghostly form of a woman moving in sync with Alicia.  
  
What the?! He thought as he watched that ghostly woman; now smiling at him.   
  
Now Alicia was face to face with the `knight'.   
  
Alicia formed a thunder ball in her hands and it got bigger and bigger with every energy particle Leticia gives. (If you're wondering; the energy resides in her abdomen, then, when commanded, the energy rises up from the abdomen and into the arm; where the lighting ball is made with the hands and then the energy flows into the ball, making it expand. That was a little tutoring. On with the story.)  
  
Alicia smirked and shot out the ball, electrocuting Seifer. Seifer fell to the ground, but didn't even flinch. "What the?! How can you still be standing?!"  
  
Seifer smirked himself this time. "Don't you remember Alicia? I was once the knight of a very powerful sorceress. Her powers of immunity still live inside of me."  
  
Alicia staggered back, losing her balance and falling. Seifer laughed and opened the gate. He ran inside and locked the gate. But did that keep out the possessed friend? Never.  
  
As Seifer ran inside of Garden, Alicia was following him with the speed of Superman. The gate was cut in half by her. How can she break an iron metal gate?!   
  
"Don't you know Seifer that I can read minds?! I could break even the toughest diamond to answer that pathetic question."  
  
Seifer turned the corner of the hallway and tried not to look back. He knew she was still behind him; and would stay there.  
  
He went up to the elevator and punched the third floor button with much force; as if the force would make the glass elevator rise up faster. As if by responding to the hard pound of the button, the elevator came up and opened the doors. Seifer entered and was taken to the third floor.  
  
Before the elevator stopped, Seifer rushed out and opened the doors of the office.   
  
Squall looked up from his work and looked at Seifer. He stood up. "Seifer? What's wrong?" The ex-warrior asked.  
  
Seifer looked at Squall and had a worried look in his blue eyes. "Alicia is one crazy ass bitch! She's chasing me!! I think she's possessed!!" Seifer said, the words shooting out at 100 miles per hour.  
  
"Seifer-" Squall tried calming down his now friend. Seifer was nowhere near calming down. "Are you listening Squall?! Alicia will surely kill me! I don't know what's gotten into her!!"  
  
"Is this because of you acting like Zell?" Squall joked.  
  
Seifer glared at him. "This is serious!" Seifer exclaimed.  
  
Before Squall could say anything, the windows of the office burst. Seifer dived to the floor covering his head from the flying shards of glass. Squall did the same, but grabbed his gun blade in the process.   
  
Alicia was floating outside of the office. There was fire surrounding her body and her eyes were no longer red but a ghostly white. She floated inside of the office and landed on the floor. She growled at both of the warriors.  
  
The red leather book was levitating behind her. Seifer caught a glimpse of the book. It was the same book he saw at the library!   
  
Squall pointed his gun blade at Alicia. "Alicia! What has gotten into you?!"   
  
There was no answer from the friend. Instead, she shot out little balls of fire.  
  
Squall jumped out of the way of the line of fire and the fire balls barely managed to get him. Seifer got out his gun blade and glared deathly at Alicia.   
  
"I can not be stopped!" Alicia said. She moved her arm in a circular motion on top of her head and soon the office was aflame with fire.   
  
Squall took off his jacket to keep from sweating much. He spotted Seifer a few feet away taking off his trench coat. "Seifer!" Squall exclaimed, crawling over to him. "Yeah, puberty boy?" Seifer said with a half humor.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Now come on. We have to find a way to save Alicia."  
  
Squall stood up and put his hand over his nose. Seifer did the same.   
  
Before knowing what hit him, Squall was once again on the floor. Alicia had thrown herself on him and she bared sharp teeth (not a vampire).   
  
Squall kicked but didn't manage to get Alicia off. She had a tight grip on him. Then, Squall noticed a book floating above her. The book was open and writing appeared out of nowhere. "Now, face my wrath!" hissed Alicia.  
  
Squall looked at the writing in the book. It was the same as what Alicia said. The same exact thing.  
  
A thought came to Squall. The book...the book! That's what has her possessed!  
  
"You finally figured it out Squally boy." Alicia stayed on him and pinned him down.  
  
The pain in his arm made Squall let out a cry. "Seifer," he choked. The fire's smoke was seeping into his nose and mouth. How he hoped Seifer would hear him. He didn't. Squall tried again; this time, a little louder. "Seifer!"  
  
Seifer looked up. "What?" He coughed.  
  
"The book! Destroy the book! That's what has her possessed!"  
  
"The book?" Seifer looked at the literary device. The book! He nodded to Squall and tried to run to the book.  
  
Alicia saw this and jumped at Seifer, but was stopped by Squall. She looked back and saw Quistis' whip holding on to her leg. Seifer then caught the book, but it tried to break free from his grasp. It didn't. Seifer brought it down to the ground. He got his gun blade and raised it. He brought it down and hit the center of the evil book.   
  
Leticia floated out of Alicia. "NO!" She screamed as she was sucked into the book. Afterwards, the book started to look like it was bleeding because red ooze started seeping out.  
  
Alicia fell to the ground with her eyes closed. "Alicia!" Squall screamed as he tried to untie her. Seifer got a fire extinguisher from the northern wall behind the desk and blasted away the fire.  
  
Squall shook Alicia, but she didn't wake up. She was fainted and barely breathing. "Is she alright?" Seifer went up to Squall. "No," Squall sadly said. "Let's let her rest in the infirmary."   
  
With that, Squall went to the infirmary to leave Alicia in Dr. Kadowaki's care.  
  
End Part 2 


	3. Crossover Part 3

Balamb Garden- Infirmary  
  
Alicia lay on the bed; her eyes tightly shut and her hands tightly gripping the bed covers. She wasn't awake, but in her sleep bad dreams penetrated her thoughts. She just couldn't wake up. Somehow, the possesion of her body by Leticia had left some powers in her that kept her in oblivion.  
  
She was visited regularly by Squall and Seifer. But mostly Seifer. Seifer spoke some encouraging words to her, but she wouldn't react. Seifer looked around the infirmary room and spotted a picture of the deceased Zell. Squall must have brought it from her room, because that was the picture she always kept in her possesion or in the confines of her small dorm.  
  
The picture was of Zell smiling back at the photographer. He had his hands in a punching position.   
  
Seifer sighed and got up from the small chair next to the bed. He looked back at Alicia and then left the infirmary.  
  
Seifer walked from the infirmary with no particular destination. He walked around pointlessly. There were a little bit of questions in his mind that would surely burst from his brain if he didn't ask them to somebody. Now, with a destination in mind, he went to the elevator. He punched the third floor button and got in when the elevator welcomed him.  
  
He walked out of the elevator and into Squall's office. It was empty, except for the secretary in her little desk. "Hi Xu. Have you seen Squall?" Seifer walked up to the desk and pressured his hands to go down and look Xu straight in the eye.  
  
"He went to the dorm rooms. Why?" Xu looked at Seifer suspiciously. "I just want to ask the new headmaster some questions. That's all."  
  
Xu nodded and went back to her work. Seifer went back to the elevator and rode it back down to the first floor. He went to the dorms and into Squall's hallway.   
  
He knocked on the door. No answer. Again, he knocked. This time, with a little more force. That time, the door was answered by Squall.  
  
Squall was half naked without his shirt. "Put on your shirt puberty boy," Seifer looked away.  
  
Squall went back inside and came back out with his white shirt. "What is it Seifer?" Squall moved to one side to let Seifer inside.  
  
"Just want to ask you some questions."  
  
Squall turned off the radio that was blurting out the popular song, `Eyes on Me'. That was the song that he and Rinoa used to hear before she was killed brutally. She used to love it.  
  
"So..ask away."  
  
"Alicia said that she could read minds when she was possessed."  
  
Squall nodded. "Do you know anything about that?" Seifer looked at Squall with accusing eyes. Squall didn't answer right away. Alicia had told him that she hadn't told anybody but him. Did she want nobody else to know?  
  
"No," Squall let out the lie perfectly. Seifer didn't ask anymore questions. "Okay then. That's all I needed to know."  
  
The blond haired warrior stood and walked out of the room.  
  
Balamb Garden- Dorm Rooms  
  
Squall lay on his back in his bed. He fell asleep without closing the window by the north wall of the room.  
  
A gentle breeze flowed into the room; and so did something else. The ghostly figure gently glided into Squall's room. The ghost had the same exact clothes Rinoa was wearing when she was killed. Come to think of it, her hair was the same. The necklace dangled from her neck as well.  
  
"Squall," the ghostly voice echoed throughout the room. Squall didn't seem to hear because he didn't stir. The ghost figure of Rinoa smiled; she wanted to not wake him....so she could have a little fun with him. She went to the door and put her hand on the knob. Her hand didn't go through like other ghost's would.  
  
She opened the door and, without a second thought, slammed it shut hard enough to wake Squall up. And that's just what he did.  
  
As he was sitting up, Squall hit his head on a trophy holder on top of his bed. "OW!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the sore spot.  
  
He looked around. The door was shut just as he had left it. Then why did it shut again? Suddenly, the radio turned on by itself. It was playing Rinoa's favorite song. Squall raised an eyebrow and walked over to the radio. He turned it off. Just as he turned around, the radio turned on again. This time, it was louder than before.  
  
Squall fumed and grabbed the radio. He went over to the window and was about to throw it when something white caught his eye. He put down the radio. This time, it didn't turn back on as he grabbed his leather jacket and ran out of the dorm.   
  
He went to Seifer's dorm and knocked furiously. Seifer answered it and was wearing just his boxers. Squall turned away as Seifer went back inside and put on some clothes. "Uh.Squall?"  
  
"What?! Come on! There's something weird going on!"  
  
"B-but.." Seifer stammered.   
  
Squall came back. "Why are you just standing there?!"  
  
Xu walked by the two and looked at Squall. She let out a wolf whistle. Squall turned around. "What's wrong with you people?" He asked.  
  
"Look down, puberty boy."  
  
Squall looked down and his mouth dropped open. He was wearing only his underwear. "I'll be..right back."  
  
Xu giggled and went into her room. Seifer sweat dropped.  
  
Squall came back a minute later wearing clothes this time.  
  
"What's wrong Squall?" Seifer asked.  
  
"There's something freaky going on," Squall repeated. "Come on. I think I saw something outside."  
  
The two ran outside and looked around. "I don't see crap, puberty boy."  
  
Squall sighed. "I guess it was just a white tailed deer."  
  
"You have an overly active imagination Squall. You should check that out."  
  
"Shut up," Squall said frustrated.  
  
Seifer walked up the steps to get back inside Garden, but the toll gate was locked. "What the?" Seifer tried pushing it, but it didn't budge. "We could just jump over," Squall sweat dropped.  
  
"We can't do that. There's a force field around it after midnight."  
  
"Nobody ever told me that....."  
  
"I guess I was the first one to tell you."  
  
The two walked around outside, looking for an alternative entrance. (Who would have guessed that there was a force field?)  
  
They couldn't find anything so they decided out there tonight. The ground was hard. Seifer took off his trench coat and put it under him and lay on it. Squall did the same with his jacket and put it a few feet away from Seifer and lay down.  
  
They could have slept for hours if a noise hadn't woken them up. Squall stood and looked around. A white substance caught his eye. "Seifer! There it is again!"  
  
Squall shook Seifer so the latter could wake up. "Mommy! I don't want to go to school today! 5 more minutes!" Seifer said. Squall had a huge sweat drop sliding down the front of his face.  
  
Without thinking twice, Squall kicked Seifer. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seifer abruptly woke up and pointed his gun blade at Squall and had it inches from his face.   
  
"It's me you idiot!"  
  
Seifer put away the gun blade and a sweat drop appeared.  
  
"So..what is it you saw puberty boy?"  
  
"I saw the white thing again! And it sure wasn't a cute little deer!"  
  
Then, Squall saw it again. "There it is again; and it's leading us somewhere."  
  
Squall and Seifer followed the white form into a cave.  
  
The cave was barely lighted, save for a little candle lighting the entrance. Squall got the candle and went deeper inside the cave. It had a musty smell and there were red eyes staring back at him.   
  
Squall stood still. Sweat poured down and drenched his clothes completely. The red eyes blinked once; then closed. "Move it along Squall!! You don't have time to get scared...wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're scared?"  
  
Squall stayed silent. He didn't notice that the candle was burning his hand. Squall looked down and saw his hand lit on fire. "Oh shit!!" He ran around screaming like a little school boy.  
  
Seifer watched this with a huge sweat drop sliding down his face. "Stop! Drop! Roll!" He screamed.  
  
Squall did as told and the fire died down. "I knew what I had to do." He said acting casual.  
  
"Right." Seifer said sarcastically.  
  
A crash sent chills down both men's spines. "Uh.Squall? What was that?" Seifer looked around frantically; his heart pounding fast.   
  
Then, Squall saw the ghostly form of Rinoa. He had his mouth gaped open. "Rinoa?"  
  
"Rinoa?" Seifer looked at Squall and then at the direction he was staring at. "Squall? Have you been smoking my weed again?"   
  
"No..what?"  
  
Seifer sweat dropped. "N-nothing!"  
  
Squall glared at him.   
  
The ghostly form of Rinoa was joined by other people. (Zell, Quistis, Selphie and Irvine) and..(Alicia?!)  
  
"Alicia? But she's not dead..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! Of course Alicia's not dead!"  
  
Squall looked from Seifer to the ghosts; who weren't there but behind Squall. Seifer walked around the cave looking for something (don't ask me for what..I myself don't know )  
  
Squall felt his underwear rise up. "...." He looked behind him. The ghosts were smiling at him. "AHHHHH!!!!" He screamed, running around.   
  
The ghosts then brought his underwear to Squall's head. "WEDGIE!!" Squall exclaimed.  
  
"Squall? Did you do the wedgie yourself?"  
  
"No you pot smoking blond! The ghosts are doing this!"  
  
"Ghosts? What ghosts?" As Seifer looked at Squall, Zell's ghost went up to him and whispered something in his hear that sounded like: "Hey Seifer! Who's the chicken wuss now?!"  
  
Seifer looked behind him. "What was that?" He asked nobody in particular. Then, creepy sounds started playing throughout the cave. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Both warriors screamed as they ran out of the cave. For the next few days, the ghosts didn't come back to haunt them anymore.  
  
Unknown Place  
  
The location the Sailor Scouts landed in was unknown (hence the title of the location...) Raye walked around, her purple blue eyes darting from one landscape to the other. Amy looked as the girls stood (except for Raye) staring at the place. "Amy could you figure out where we are?" Now what was left of Serena was her head.  
  
"Sure Serena."   
  
Amy pressed her left ear and blue type goggles appeared over her eyes. She got out her mini computer and typed in some search words.  
  
Mina looked at the dome that stood before them. It was a huge dome that looked in danger of collapsing if it hadn't already. The ground surrounding the dome was littered with building materials and rubble. What's the name of the place you ask? It's the dome of Zanarkand; city of the dead.  
  
"I found some info of the place," Amy said to the girls. The girls turned their attention towards the blue haired genius and walked towards her. "What did you find?" Raye asked quizzically.  
  
"This place used to be a city full of life and excitement. People from all over the world would come visit this place to visit it's stadium; which no longer stands."  
  
"What was the stadium for?"  
  
"It was for a game known as blitz ball. It was a sport played underwater. The stadium sphere used to be filled with water and the players would dive in and start playing."  
  
The girls nodded at Amy. Still, they had no clue what Amy had just said. "You have no clue what I just said do you?"  
  
The girls shook their heads. Amy sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh..guys..we need to find Galaxia fast. I think I'm going to be non-existent if we don't stop her."  
  
Suddenly, an explosion caught the girls attentions. They turned around and saw a huge monster right before them.  
  
The monster reached nearly 18 feet in height and had a powerful build. His eyes were a sickening yellow-green. He wore Trojan's clothes and held a huge axe in his hands. It growled at the girls. Mina sweat dropped. "Don't tell me we have to fight it.."  
  
"We have to fight it," Lita hissed.  
  
"I told you not to tell me that." Mina sighed.  
  
The monster is known as King Ulg.   
  
King Ulg slowly walked up to the girls; his axe swinging as he went.  
  
Mercury Bubble Blast! Amy let out the fog-causing bubbles. For just a minute, King Ulg got blinded by the fog but he quickly swept it away with a swing of his axe.  
  
"Uh oh!" Mercury screamed as she saw the fog clearing up.  
  
King Ulg walked towards Amy, but he soon spotted Ray; his target.  
  
Mars Fire Surround! Mars' fire was no match for King Ulg. He just absorbed it. "What the?!" Raye exclaimed. Ulg walked towards her, his axe at the ready.  
  
Venus Crescent Beam Smash!  
  
The beam hit Ulg hard enough to send him sliding a few inches from Raye.  
  
Thunder Dragon! The dragon shaped lighting headed straight for King Ulg, but the latter absorbed it like he did Sailor Mars' fire.  
  
King Ulg stood up. His axe glowed with black energy. He threw it at Raye. "Raye! Get out of the way!" Amy screamed as she ran towards Raye.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The axe went through her stomach like if it was a tree. Then, King Ulg ran up to Raye and grabbed the handle of the axe. He moved the axe from Raye's stomach to Raye's head, splitting her in half.  
  
Raye's guts tore in half as her half bodies separated from each other. King Ulg removed his axe.  
  
The axe was covered with bits and pieces of Raye's guts, lungs and stomach. Blood was also evident on it. The girls stared and a queasy feeling started building up in their stomachs. Before they knew it, they were recycling the ice cream they had eaten before coming here.  
  
  
  
Sorceress Galaxia watched from the top of the sky what King Ulg had done. With a clap of her hands, King Ulg disappeared. She left; leaving the girls with a cackle echoing throughout the sky.  
  
"Oh my god.." Amy whispered as she looked at Raye's half bodies.  
  
The girls later walked around the strange dome. They left Raye's dead body behind (Oo why would they carry around a dead girl anywhos?)  
  
Serena was now gone..forever (Oo).  
  
Balamb Garden- Outside  
  
The sun was rising, waking up Squall and Seifer. "Let's get inside." Squall suggested as he stood up. Seifer nodded and followed Squall inside the Garden.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Xu walked by them and couldn't help but ask.  
  
"We were outside. Squall said he saw something..and he did. First I thought it was a white tailed deer but later we figured out it was a ghost."  
  
Xu raised an eyebrow. "Ghosts? Have you two been smoking something?"  
  
"What's with this smoking business?! Do any of you have any drugs around?" Squall snapped.  
  
"N-no!" Seifer and Xu shook their heads frantically.  
  
Squall glared at them.  
  
Zanarkand- Dome  
  
The girls (Lita, Mina and Amy) walked around. They stopped when they spotted Galaxia in front of them. "Galaxia!" Amy screamed. The form of Galaxia reacted to the shout out of her name and turned around. She gave them a wicked smile.  
  
"Now is the time to fight me, girls," she hissed. 


	4. Crossover Part 4

Zanarkand- Dome  
  
"We can't fight you! We're to short on people!" Mina screamed. Galaxia smirked again. "I know," she said simply.  
  
"You are horrible! Now you will pay to what you did to our friends!" Lita formed a discus of lighting as she said. She threw it at Galaxia. Galaxia caught the discus and threw it back; hitting Lita straight in the stomach. Lita flew back.  
  
"That's it!" Mina screamed.  
  
Love Chain Encircle! Mina formed a chain with hearts and threw it at Galaxia. The chain wrapped around Galaxia's body. "Yes!" Mina screamed.  
  
"Not really," Amy sweat dropped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Galaxia broke the chain and freed herself. "This is pathetic!"  
  
Suddenly, the dome and Zanarkand started shaking. "What the?!" Amy screamed. Zanarkand turned into Balamb Garden. "We're in Balamb Garden?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes! Now I will kill you and those pesky SeeDs once and for all!"  
  
"What the?!" Squall ran out, his gun blade poised to attack. Seifer ran out after him. He extracted his gun blade and snarled at Galaxia.  
  
Galaxia smiled wickedly. "Everybody is here," she said menacingly.  
  
"You will pay for what you did to our friends," Seifer hissed.  
  
"Really? I had no idea you had friends."  
  
Seifer glared at her. "Shut up! Just shut up! Now, face our wrath!"  
  
Squall put away his gun blade.   
  
"Squall! What are you doing?! We have to fight her!" Mina screamed. Squall ignored her pleas. "I know what I'm doing," he whispered.  
  
Suddenly the sky turned a deathly, blood red. Everybody; including Galaxia; was stunned. "What?!" Galaxia snarled.  
  
A light escaped from the sky and a woman's body came floating down. The woman had on a red, tight dress. She had wings on her back that were the night sky black. Her eyes were closed as she landed on earth.  
  
"Ultimecia?" Seifer looked at Squall. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Watch," Squall answered.  
  
The girls, Seifer and Galaxia watched.  
  
Ultimecia opened her eyes. "Vat is this?" she asked in her Germany accent. "U-Ultimecia?" Galaxia stammered and fell back.  
  
Ultimecia narrowed her eyes at Galaxia. "You!" Ultimecia pointed a well manicured nail in Galaxia's direction.  
  
"I will never be replaced by a stupid sorceress. Understand, vitch?"  
  
Galaxia nodded and turned her back. Suddenly, she turned around and shot fire balls at Ultimecia. Did that work? No. Ultimecia teleported away; keeping her distance from Galaxia's fire balls.  
  
"Squall!" Seifer screamed as the fight took place between Galaxia and Ultimecia. "That was a good plan wasn't it? A sorceress against a sorceress. It makes for a good fight. And since we can't beat Ultimecia ourselves, another sorceress would probably fight her."  
  
"Wow," Mina said. "That's really smart Squall."  
  
"Where are Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon?" Seifer asked after a very uncomfortable silence.  
  
"They were killed," Amy said.  
  
"Galaxia won't stop will she?"  
  
  
  
Galaxia made an energy ball and hurled it towards Ultimecia. Ultimecia got hit, but not severely. A sprinkle of blood dripped from where the ball hit. Ultimecia took one finger and got some blood from where it was. She looked at it and smiled.   
  
"Now, Ultimecia. You can never beat me.." Galaxia shot out.  
  
"Oh yes I can. But I will need some help."  
  
Ultimecia looked towards Squall and Seifer. "They will help me,"  
  
Seifer looked her way. "Say what?!"  
  
"She needs our help Seifer," Squall said, giving in to the power that surged through his body. His clothes came off (...it's covered Angie..) and were replaced by a shiny new knight costume. His gun blade grew longer and the griever sign was embedded on the but of the gun blade.  
  
Seifer was mostly the same, but a little bit different. Instead of being a shiny metallic color, the knight costume was a blood red and matched the color of his gun blade that was now the same length as Squall's.  
  
"These are my knights," Ultimecia looked back at Galaxia and smirked. Galaxia was taken a back. "And I know how you could be stopped," Ultimecia completed.  
  
Galaxia kept on stumbling backwards. "You can not know! It can't be!"  
  
"Oh but I know," Ultimecia snarled.  
  
"You are weak against ice." Ultimecia told her. Galaxia's mouth dropped open in surprise.  
  
Blizzaga! Squall screamed. His gun blade glowed with a light the color of the sky. Then, it was covered with ice. The ice was shot out like a bullet and it hit Ultimecia on her head; cutting a chunk of her head and leaving one side of the brain exposed.  
  
Shiva! Seifer screamed and disappeared into thin air. In his place, a blue ice queen floated down. The queen, who's name is Shiva, wore her hair up in a bun. She wore a blue tight dress that was barely visible and blue boots. Galaxia looked at the new fighter and growled. "I will not be defeated!" She threw a fire ball at Shiva, but the latter avoided it by moving to one side. The fire ball destroyed one of the flower bushes around Garden.  
  
Then, Shiva formed an ice ball in her hands and it got bigger and bigger as she carried her arm from her legs to her head. The ice ball shot out like a beam and engulfed Galaxia.  
  
Shiva disappeared and Seifer came back. "Is she gone?" he asked, looking around. "It seems like it.." Squall looked around also.  
  
"She's not dead yet," Ultimecia informed.  
  
The two warriors looked at her. Suddenly, a huge fire ball headed towards Ultimecia. Ultimecia moved to one side, but the fire ball was like a boomerang. It came back again. This time, it hit Ultimecia on the back of her head.  
  
Ultimecia lay on the ground lifeless. She was dead again. "You know what to do boys," She said as she slowly faded away.  
  
Galaxia stood up slowly, pain engulfing her every limb and muscle. "..you will not stop me," she said weakly.  
  
Mercury Aqua Illusion! Mercury moved her right arm in a circular motion and a wave of water appeared. She threw the wave at Galaxia, freezing the sorceress.  
  
"Now!" she screamed.  
  
Squall nodded and so did Seifer. They both held their gun blades behind them as they charged. Their gun blades shredded the ice and the person in it. Slowly but carefully, blue-green blood flowed from the bits and pieces of Galaxia's body. Chunks of her brain littered the floor. Squall and Seifer breathed heavily. "We did it," Seifer said. Squall nodded and walked back towards the girls.  
  
"We have to get back. We're going to have to come up with something for Serena's and Raye's death." Lita said.  
  
"Okay. It was nice meeting you girls. I hope we meet each other again." Squall held out his hand and the girls shook it. Later, they were teleported back to Tokyo.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Squall went back to being a full time headmaster after the attack of Ultimecia. He took down all pictures of Rinoa he had and threw them away. He checked Xu's and Seifer's bedroom for pot and other drugs afterwards and found nothing. He then figured out that Seifer and Xu were just joking.  
  
Seifer stayed in his dorm room and trained everyday and sometimes went fishing to Fisher Man's Horizon and the poor guy still can't get a fish.  
  
The girls went back to Tokyo and still remember their friends deaths. They told Darien and he took it really hard. They also told Serena's mom and Raye's grandfather and Chad (Raye's boyfriend). All three of them were heartbroken and cried until no more tears came out. Later, the girls decided to go back to their normal lives and gradually forgot about Serena and Raye; although they brought flowers of sympathy to Serena's mother and grandfather. Chad kept Raye's things (except her clothes; he gave them away to Good Will). Darien also brought sympathy cards to Serena's mother and Serena's mother gave him some sympathy also.  
  
Although this story has a sad/happy ending, everybody still remembers the heroic efforts of those who died. And I'm finally finished... .  
  
The End 


End file.
